Liquid hydrocarbons heretofore have been entrained in a stream of gaseous hydrocarbons for flow to a utilization manifold. Where a plurality of user devices are selectively and intermittently actuated, it has been found to be difficult to provide a uniform mixture. For example, there may be hundreds of utilization devices, such as flame cutting torches, heat treating devices, metal working devices, etc., connected to a given manifold. All the devices may demand fuel at a given time or only one or two may be in use. Thus, a wide range of flow is to be regulated. A need exists for a system supplying multiple utilization devices with uniform fuel in response to intermittent and uncoordinated demands for fuel on the system.